dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Calibur
Soul Calibur is the spirit sword created to combat Soul Edge and is known as the protagonist in the Soul series. Algol, the king that once wielded Soul Edge and lost his son because of the demonic sword, vowed to create a holy sword from the purified shards of Soul Edge that would oppose the evil sword, being its equal in strength and opposite in intent. Algol enlisted the help of the greatest sage in the land, who used purified fragments of the cursed sword to forge a new spirit sword, to be known as "Soul Calibur". After many failed attempts, the holy sword was born when Algol sacrificed himself to complete the ritual. However, the sword that was created was far from good due to Algol's thirst for power, and it was extremely similar in nature to Soul Edge. Nonetheless, the tribe that was tasked with guarding the sword slowly purified it to the point that it could be considered a holy weapon, while keeping dormant the dark soul that rested within the sword. The guardians lived in seclusion, passing the sword from generation to generation in secret. Whenever a warrior vowed to take on Soul Edge on his own, Soul Calibur appeared to prevent the cursed sword from causing any more damage. Soul Calibur finally appeared, somehow transformed into a different shape, as one of the Ling-Sheng Su Temple treasures, a sword called Krita-Yuga. The other treasures, Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga, are linked to the holy sword. Kali-Yuga, a holy staff, is capable of absorbing different energies in order to strengthen Soul Calibur. Dvapara-Yuga, the holy mirror of the Ling-Sheng Su Temple, is used to help keep the purity of Soul Calibur intact and has the power of purifying the corruption of Soul Edge. However Soul Calibur is becoming manipulative like her brother weapon Soul Edge, for her purpose to bring order in a ruthless way. Design Much like Soul Edge, Soul Calibur takes on various forms throughout the series but her form is most commonly some type of sword. In contrast to Soul Edge's flesh and bone-like forms with an eye as the core, Soul Calibur has a crystalline and ice-like design with a glowing sphere. In her first appearance, Soul Calibur is disguised as a Chinese Sword with a thin blade called Krita-Yuga. After revealing herself to Xianghua, she takes on the form of a shimmering blue sword with a winged handguard where a crystal lies within. The blade itself also gains a bit of width with a forked design. She retains this design until she is grasped by Siegfried where then by she takes on a more crystalline appearance. Reflecting Siegfried's nature, she also grows into a large two-handed sword with an elaborate hand guard where her glowing core floats disembodied within. By the time of Soulcalibur IV, the sword becomes nothing more than a large crystalline/ice structure vaguely resembling a sword, including the hilt, possibly showing how unstable the swords powers had become. In Soulcalibur V, she reverts to her original size from her debut and has a more sleek appearance. The handguard now features her face, much like Soul Edge's skull. When Patroklos's resolve becomes strengthened, she becomes a much slimmer blade and even forms a sheath. Both the sheath and the blade's blunt edge are lined with various runic symbols. Aside from it's usual appearances, Soul Calibur seems to be able to morph into various more "ordinary" looking weapons without the general crystaline form as a form of disguise, such as the Krita Yuga jian form used by Xianghua or the inert, decorative Zweihander sword available for Seigfried as Soul Calibur (Hidden). The sword can also assume her original form when the spirit of the sword, Elysium, mimics Leixia's fighting style. Gameplay Much like Soul Edge, Soul Calibur boasts a grand amount of strength, more than any other weapon in the games where she is featured as an unlockable weapon. In contrast to Soul Edge's parasitic nature, Soul Calibur acts more symbiotic, granting her users near infinite vigor as usage of the weapon constantly regenerates health at the same rate Soul Edge drains it along with greater defense. Several characters in Soulcalibur II and III can utilize the weapon as their ultimate, namely those of good alignment though Siegfried as Nightmare in SCII can also use her as well. History Soulcalibur Krita-Yuga had been stolen from the temple by one of the monks, Kong Xiuquiang, and handed to his lover Chai Xiangfei, the mother of Chai Xianghua. She inherited the battered sword, unaware of its true form. Eventually she, alongside Kilik, fought with Nightmare at Ostrheinsburg Castle, and used the holy blade to shatter Soul Edge. However, Inferno, a creation of the blade, took Soul Calibur and plunged with it into an abyss of its own making. Although it is not clear if it is canon or not, if the 'Evil Soul Calibur' ever existed, it would have been created in the void of Chaos, shortly after Inferno's defeat at Xianghua's hands, when the sword of light is lost in the abyss created by Soul Edge. Surrounded and consumed with the ambiance of evil from Soul Edge, Soul Calibur eventually succumbs to the darkness and bonds with its dark counterpart. However, when Nightmare had almost completed Soul Edge, Raphael Sorel appeared and pierced the eye of Soul Edge during his battle against the Azure Knight. He was weakened considerably. Soul Calibur was freed from the darkness and so was Soul Edge's host, Siegfried Schtauffen, who regained his sanity. Soul Calibur appeared from where it was trapped within the cursed blade, and Siegfried drove it into the core of Soul Edge. Now both blades are silent, seemingly powerless, locked in a fateful Soul Embrace. Soulcalibur III & Soulcalibur IV Time passed, and eventually Siegfried and the new Nightmare met at the Lost Cathedral. A ritual induced by Zasalamel broke the Soul Embrace and each sword was freed from the grasp of the other. Nightmare grasped the Cursed Blade while Siegfried took the Spirit Sword. The swords clashed, and their opposing energies caused a great release of energy which destroyed the cathedral and hurled the two warriors away from one another, injuring them both severely. Saved and sustained by Soul Calibur, Siegfried drew a strong connection with the blade, with his armor covered in crystals that match the sword's new form. Siegfried pursued Nightmare toward Ostrheinsburg, seeking to finally atone for his sins, with the spirit sword firmly in hand. Soulcalibur V After a long battle, Siegfried defeated Nightmare and destroyed Soul Edge. Afterwards, he stopped wielding Soul Calibur, as it fell silent. Seventeen years later, the sword changed its form into that of a one-handed sword. To Siegfried, this meant that Soul Edge will return. So he entrusted Z.W.E.I. with the task of finding someone who would be worthy of becoming the new wielder of the spirit sword. After some time of searching, Z.W.E.I. found Patroklos Alexander, a so called "holy warrior," and brought him to Siegfried. After testing the young man's strength, Siegfried deemed Patroklos worthy of wielding Soul Calibur and gave him the holy sword. Patroklos used Soul Calibur to defeat Tira and save Pyrrha. After finding his sister, the holy warrior decided to take her back home. However, after Pyrrha transformed into her malfested form, Patroklos hurried back to Siegfried for help. Seeing that the young man's will was wavering, Siegfried decided to give Soul Calibur to someone else. Patroklos tried to resist, but Z.W.E.I. defeated him. Suddenly, the holy sword transformed into a thin sword and scabbard, and Z.W.E.I. allowed Patroklos to wield the holy sword in his new form. Then Patroklos encountered Elysium, whom he mistook for his mother and who offered him her guidance to destroy Soul Edge and save Pyrrha. In order to fully awaken Soul Calibur's power, Patroklos sought out the help of Ivy. After he showed her his skills with the sword, Ivy instructed him to seek out the Kali-Yuga and the Dvapara-Yuga. Patroklos found the two treasures in the hands of Xiba and Leixia, and after gaining their trusts, he brought all three treasures to Ivy and she used her alchemic powers to awaken the sword's power. Elysium appeared before Patroklos again, reminding that he must defeat Soul Edge, no matter what. Patroklos found his sister, rampaging as a monster and devouring souls for Soul Edge. After defeating her in battle, he stabbed her in the stomach. As Pyrrha's body began to crystalize, Elysium congratulated Patroklos on defeating Soul Edge, stating that the world is now an utopia of order. Suddenly, Patroklos found himself in the Astral Chaos, and Edge Master appeared before him, telling him that he must regain his strong will, or else he will wander the Astral Chaos forever. Patroklos is sent back in time to when Soul Calibur is fully reawakened. When Elysium appeared before him, Patroklos stated that he did not want to wield the holy sword to kill Pyrrha, but to save her. Disappointed, Elysium deemed him unworthy of her protection and sent him to the Astral Chaos to wander forever. After some time of wandering, Patroklos encountered Edge Master again, and the old man told the holy warrior to not let the sword wield him, but he must wield the sword himself. Taking his advice seriously, Patroklos's will triumphed over Soul Calibur. Patroklos is sent back into the real world to search for Pyrrha once more. After finding and defeating her again, he managed to stop himself from killing her. However, Soul Calibur was angry at him for not killing Pyrrha and tried to kill Pyrrha herself. With Patroklos stopping her, the spirit sword engulfed him in crystal. Elysium brought Patroklos to the Utopia of the Blessed, intent on using his body to kill Pyrrha and destroy Soul Edge herself. Realizing that she was not his mother, Patroklos demanded Elysium to tell him who she was. She answered that she was the will of the spirit sword, destined to destroy Soul Edge and kill his wielder. Refusing to let her kill Pyrrha, Patroklos fought and defeated Elysium. As her body disintegrated and disappeared, Patroklos returned to the real world, saying, "Good-bye, Mother."Patroklos was freed from his crystal stasis and he reunited with Pyrrha. Realizing that they no longer needed the Soul swords, they took Soul Edge together and stabbed it into Soul Calibur. The gate to the Astral Chaos was closed and the fate of the two swords is left unknown: either they were destroyed or became Soul Embrace again. Category:Weapons